Possession Spoof
by AtomicVendetta
Summary: One-Shot: Parody of ScoobyDoo-SpookyIsland The scene where the gang randomly switch bods. All but Nowaki and Shinobu are present.


Hiroki walked calmly down the halls. He soon saw a very familiar face walking toward him. He was ready. As soon as the two were within elbow length, Hiroki shoved the boy into the nearest room. Hiroki let in the soul that rushed with him into the room.

"What the-," the young boy exclaimed. He was interrupted by the soul that flew straight into him, stopping him from speaking and shoved him into the seat behind him. He began to struggle. Out of the boy came a sprite, a hideous one. Hiroki rushed over to the side of the room while the boy stared at the strange creature in front of him in shock. Before the thing could go back into him, Hiroki opened the blinds of the room and let in the sunlight. The two men watched the sprite burst into ashes.

"Guess their weakness is sunlight. They need our bodies to survive in it. But what are they doing here, and why now?" Hiroki said to himself. The boy with him in the room just stayed there at the side, looking at his own body, not saying a word. Hiroki looked back at the boy, "Misaki, you okay?" Silence.

"Yeah," the boy mumbled and turned to Hiroki, "But I'm not Misaki." The young man's voice was now deep and masculine. A voice very different from the body's actual voice.

Hiroki was baffled, "Akihiko?!"

Misaki rushed from place to place. His direction uncontrollable. It wasn't until he saw a familiar face and decided 'what the heck'. Misaki tried the best he could to steer his soul and dive right into the body of the author. "I don't know why, but I think I might regret this!" Misaki exclaimed. It was an uncomfortable task. As soon as Misaki regained full consciousness in the body, he saw the sprite that possessed his…or Akihiko's body. Freaked out Misaki ran for dear life. Good thing he ran into the sunlight. He heard the cry of the troubled sprite and turned around out of curiosity. Poof. The sprite was ash in a snap.

"Wow," Misaki muttered out, "….I've gotta find my body!"

"I couldn't get to my body. I didn't know where else to go. I panicked," Akihiko stated. Hiroki just rolled his eyes. _'Sure he did. What a moron. Pervert.' _Hiroki thought to himself. "It's not easy to steer when you're a pure spirit!" Akihiko continued. He looked at his body…or Misaki's body once more.

"Hey," Akihiko exclaimed in realization, "I can look at myself naked!" He smirked with enjoyment. "Ugh," Hiroki said exasperatedly. Akihiko just shrugged his shoulders and took a look inside the teen pants with a smile.

Not very long, Hiroki and Akihiko wandered along the path with Akihiko admiring the body he adored so much and touching what he can at the moment, and met up with Akihiko's body/Misaki.

Misaki saw them too. He also saw his own body being strangely intimate with himself.

"Get your hands off me!" Misaki exclaimed. "Misaki?" Hiroki wondered if it was actually him. How convenient that one lover would be possessing the other. "He planned this somehow! Didn't he." Misaki concluded. Akihiko just smirked with even more enjoyment and eyed his own body. "Hey, good lookin'." Of course he didn't need to tell himself that, he was well aware.

Miyagi just happened to be near them. He was rushing, and he was himself. He was also fully aware of the situation and carried some type of ancient looking pyramid thingy with him. While running through the random paths, he saw the three men and immediately paused in their sights.

"Usagi-san! Yamero hentai!" Misaki shouted. "Please, tell me you guys are you," Miyagi said exhausted.

"Sensei, Usagi-san keeps touching me!" said Misaki. "Jeez Akihiko will ya keep your hands to yourself for once?!" exclaimed Hiroki.

Miyagi placed the gadget in front of everyone on top of a small boulder. "I stole this, I hope it helps." Hiroki eye the gadget, "I've seen this…in a book I read! It's called a Daemon Ritis."

*SWOOSH*

*blinkblink* "Hey! I'm me again!" Misaki exclaimed with joy.  
"Yippee for you," Hiroki said with disgust for he was now in Akihiko's body.  
"Sweet! I'm Kamijou now!" Miyagi said. He began to make a fool out of Hiroki with silly actions.  
"Let's all just remain calm. Hiroki, what the hell's going on?" Akihiko called out from Miyagi's body, he looks to Hiroki's body.  
"If I remember from what I've read, due to the fragile nature of the protoplasm and the proximity of the Daemon Ritis, we're simply going to continue randomly changing bodies until-"

*SWOOSH*  
"Until a protoplasm realigns with the appropriate bodies," said Miyagi…'s body.  
"I'm Usagi again!" Misaki pouted.  
"AAUGH! Usami –san, what is wrong with you?! Give Misaki-kun a break would ya?!" said Miyagi, trying to comfort himself from the disturbing feeling down below.

*SWOOSH*  
"Finally," sigh Usagi.  
"I'm back!" exclaimed Misaki.  
"Me too," said Miyagi.  
"Told ya so." Said Hiro.


End file.
